The Incubus of Stilwater
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: Judith Rubilia. A woman every man wants and gets, yet treats so poorly. With the help of a Voodoo priest she meets on the street, she can make the men who have played her, her toys. Her soul is such a small price to pay... WARNING: Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Slight OC/Mr. Sunshine
1. Encounter

**_Boredom and Vocaloid with some Saints Row. A nice mix, no? My other story, Pimp of Venomania, isn't up to par _****_so I decided to make this one. _****_I might delete Pimp of Venomania. I don't know _****( ._.)****_ Anyway, I'm just gonna say this is an alternate universe and such. Enjoy and review_**

* * *

Judith was walking away from Brown Baggers, tears streaming from her face. Men. Many, many, many men. She had loved many of them but they only saw her as a sex doll. As some whore. When they weren't trying to get into her pants they were treating her like garbage. They would make her do all their chores, they would grope her and talk down to her like some slow moron who wasn't worth their time. Most recently they started hitting her. She had a bandage on her cheek to cover up a gash and sunglasses to cover a black eye that proved the fact to be true. There were times when she would come to her senses and try to leave the jackass that hurt her, but he wouldn't let her go, often threatening her family's lives to keep her around. It was when he found a woman who was willing to fulfill his sexual desires that he set her free. Judith tried going towards woman instead. For a while she was in a relationship with a racer known as Lin and those were her happiest moments she spent in Stilwater. Alas, Lin had fallen for her elder brother and left her, wishing her the best. Her most recent boyfriend, as her injuries told, beat her before saying they were done.

She sighed. All she wanted to do was find someone that would love and care for her. It seemed that it was too much for her to ask for. No sobs escaped her but the tears were endless. She and her family came to America to flee from their abusive parents, though it seemed being beaten by those she wanted to care for was her fate. Judith yelped when she bumped into someone. She tripped and onto the concrete and her glasses fell off of her. The man she bumped into had dark skin, light brown eyes, black hair in dread locks and seemed to be in his late twenties. He glared down at her.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't paying attention."

Judith got scared when she saw the Machete in his hand. He examined the young adult, irritation being replaced with curiosity and, to his own surprise, concern when he saw her black eye. He got down on one knee grabbed her chin, moving her around to examine her closer. When he let Judith go she backed up a bit, big green cat like eyes glued to the blade. She grabbed her sunglasses and tried to run off but the stranger grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Judith held her breath as he gently slid the smooth side of his weapon against the side of her face. After a moment of silence her spoke to her, his Jamaican accent thick.

"What happened to you?"

Judith swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I don't know-"

"Your black eye. Your bandaged cheek. Someone hurt you. Who?"

"I-I...just fell."

"Stop lying."

"L-listen, I just said I fell. I'm not-"

He pressed the blade to her neck.

"And I said. Stop. lying."

He removed the blade from her neck, a droplet of blood forming on her neck, ready to drip down her tanned skin.

"My boyfriend..."

His grip on her arm tightened.

"And you let him!?"

She started shaking a bit.

"I-I didn't-"

The stranger grabbed her by the neck and pressed her against a wall in the alley way. She didn't know if she was only seeing things or not, but she could have sworn his eyes glowed green in the dark. She tried to get him off of her but he wouldn't budge. No matter how much she kicked or scratched.

"Woman are meant to be vibrant and strong. Where was the strength when you were supposed to use it?"

"...I have no strength."

"I said to stop lying! There is strength in you. You just don't want to use it!" His hand tightened around her neck, though not enough to make breathing difficult.

"You shouldn't let men treat you in such a way."

"I know."

"Then why do you let them!?"

"Why do you care!?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but only silence came out. Why did he care? Why did he suddenly care for the well being of a woman he just bumped into? Why? He shook his head.

"Don't worry about that."

He released Judith and watched as she slid down the wall, sighing. He shook his head. He felt pity for the woman when she started to cry into her hands. He didn't get why he cared. Why he felt sorry for her. It would have to be something to look into later. But for now... He got down on one knee and rested a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up he brushed a strand of black hair from her face. He sighed and was about to say something until her boyfriend, now ex, walked over. The dark blue on his vest said he was a West Side Roller. In fact, he and his Uncle were the ones running it. This mans name was Joseph price. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up.

"Where is it?" He growled.

"Where's what?" Judith whimpered.

He slapped her across the face.

"My cash. I had stacks of cash hidden at my place and now. They're. gone."

"So that means I took it?!"

Joseph slapped her again, the leather from his glove stinging her cheek.

"Don't raise you're voice at me you worthless bitch! Where's my money?"

"Why don't you ask the whores you brought home?"

He punched her this time. Judith feel the rage radiating from her ex and it scared her.

"Don't fuck with me slut."

Joseph threw her to the ground and got ready to lay another hit, but the man she bumped into before got in his way.

"Is there a problem?"

Judith's ex glared at the man.

"Beat it. This is none of your business."

"I understand. But you have no business hitting a defenseless woman."

Joseph scoffed and pushed the man out of the way. When he reached for Judith he was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force. Judith saw a doll in the strangers hand. The Roller growled but found he couldn't get up. Something was pushing him down. The stranger gave a deep chuckle and stepped over the man.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?!" Joseph yelled.

The stranger took a needle out of his pocket.

"You are to leave the young woman alone."

"Fuck that! That bitch took my money!"

"Do not mistake her for some greedy prostitute. She is a lady and is to be treated as such."

"Yeah fuckin' right." Joseph tried to get up, but still no luck.

Judith saw him as helpless at this point. Without thinking, she laughed a little. While the stranger grinned, Joseph glared daggers at her. He struggled against the force that kept him down.

"Let me at that slut!"

"No." The stranger said. "You are never to come near this woman. You or anyone bearing the same colors as you. You or your little friends shall not harm her. Agreed?"

Joseph stood silent, still glaring.

"Agree." The stranger put the needle point over the dolls shoulder. "Or _bleed_."

When Joseph scoffed the stranger shrugged and stabbed the needle into the dolls shoulder. Joseph yelled in pain as his shoulder started bleeding. Judith was shocked. No one even touched him. The stranger took the needle out of the doll and offered his hand to Judith. She grabbed it and he helped her up. He chuckled as he offered her the needle and, what she was now assuming was, the voodoo doll. She hesitantly took the two stared up at the man. He just nodded to the objects. After a while she took the needle and jammed it in the Dolls leg. Joseph cried out as his leg started bleeding as well. Remembering the beatings, she laughed and twisted the needle around, taking in his pained cries.

The stranger grinned down at the Roller.

"Do we have a deal" He pressed the needle deeper into the dolls leg. "_Now_?"

Yelling through grit teeth, the injured Roller finally agreed.

"Fine, God damn!"

After the stranger muttered a few words, Joseph was able to stand. Though because of his injuries it was hard and painful. He spat in the duo's direction and limped away. The stranger chuckled again and took the needle and doll back, putting them both in his pocket. He nodded to Judith and began to take his leave. As he walked he felt her tug at his sleeve. He turned to her.

"U-um... Why did you do that? Why did you help me?"

He didn't know himself. He just shrugged and said "Because I can."

"W-well. Thank you."

Without knowing, the stranger let a warm smile loose.

"You're welcome Miss-"

"Rubilia. Judith Rubilia."

"Hmm. Though I wish I could, I can't always be there to protect you. I won't always know when you need me."

"I know..."

"Men. How do they treat you?"

Judith looked up at him. Wasn't it obvious? She looked down at her hands.

"Like dirt."

"Like a toy."

She nodded. Once more, the man grinned.

"I can help with that."

"How so?"

"I can give you... A power. A power that will no longer have you be beaten. Looked down upon. Abused." He looked into her eyes, his brown irises flashing green. "Men have treated you poorly. They've treated you like a toy."

He brushed more hair out of her face.

"I think it's time for _them_ to become _your_ toys."

"I..." Judith was going to disagree, but remembering Josephs beatings again... "Couldn't agree more. But, the power-"

"Will put you in control. You can do whatever. Snap a persons neck without even touching him, light a fire with with the snap of your fingers. Be in two places at once. Have physical strength no ordinary person could ever have. With the power I can give you, there's no telling what you can do."

He leaned into her ear.

"You can be a god."

Judith bit her lip. A god? She looked down at her hands once more, reliving all the horrid memories. Reliving all the pain. The heart break. It was all because of the men. But this stranger... He seemed kind to her... Kind-ish. She eyed him and took a step back.

"What's the catch?"

He wanted to say there was no catch. But sadly, even he knew that such power came with a price.

"You're soul."

"W-what?"

"You're soul. Once you are dead, it will be mine. I shall do with it what I wish."

"My revenge against Men... In exchange for my soul?"

He nodded. Judith bit her lip. All the men that wronged her. All the men that broke her. She can- _NO_! She _will_ make them pay. She'll make them_ all_ pay.

"... Deal."

The man was taken aback. He didn't expect her to agree.

"Excuse me?"

"Deal... You... You can have my soul."

He sighed.

"As you wish. But a ritual must be commenced. And it cannot be commenced here."

"Then where?"

He leaned into her ear again and seductively whispered "Suavis Somnia."

All of a sudden Judith felt tired. All her energy felt spent. She was so tired her legs gave out. Luckily the man caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style and made his way to his destination, still wondering why he wanted to help this woman. Before she passed out in his arms she looked up at him with tired eyes.

"W-wait. What's your name?"

The man chuckled.

"They call me _Mr. Sunshine_."

* * *

_**I apologize for making any of these, and future, characters OOC. Next chapter coming soon!**_


	2. Lothario

**_Yay! New chapter! Hopefully this is good_**

* * *

Judith was extremely surprised. The power she was given was so easy to use and it works so fast. She didn't have a problem with it of course. She was given a few targets to practice her powers with and she found her powers responded better when she spoke in Latin. Right now she was in the meat packing plant with Mr. Sunshine. She still wondered why he cared for her a few days ago. He still wondered too. They both decided to let the matter go, but found it kept coming up no matter how hard they tried. Judith was a little disturbed by her surroundings. Odd symbols were everywhere and they were drawn in, what Judith was hoping was, red paint. And of course the corpses of dead cows and such hanging everywhere wasn't exactly a comforting decoration. Mr. Sunshine was painting something big on the wall in green. It appeared to be some kind of skull. With a wave of her hand a small flame appeared before her. It gently rested itself in her palm. It warmed her flesh but didn't burn it. Like her eyes, the flame was neon green. She stared into it before closing her hand, extinguishing the flame. She walked up to Mr. Sunshine and tugged at his shirt.

"Help me."

He turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"With?"

"I want my revenge. But I don't know how to get it."

"Why are you coming to me for this?"

"Who else can I go to?"

"A valid point. But I don't think you need me for planning your revenge against men."

Judith only pouted.

"Besides, who said you needed a plan? You could just burn them alive if you wanted."

She nodded. That was true but Judith didn't want to physically hurt them. She wanted use, abuse. Like they did to her. Judith paced around, thinking over things. Mr. Sunshine set his paint brush down and leaned against the unpainted side of the wall. Seeing her thinking over something that could be so simple was quite amusing to him. He tilted his head slightly when she stopped.

"Speculum."

When Judith said this a full body mirror appeared before her. She stared at her reflection for a while. She was stacked. Slim waist, wide hips and breasts so big, people often asked who her surgeon was. She was a natural beauty and she understood why the men wanted her so much. She bit her lip when a certain thought entered her mind. She closed her eyes and called upon some of the power she had, focusing it on her body.

"Corpus in meliorem mutare, ita non amplius hoc corpore deformem." She said quietly.

With her hands clasped together, Judith chanted this for a while and Mr. Sunshine watched as her form started to change. He wondered what she was up to. After what felt like hours of chanting Judith noticed her voice had changed. It was deeper. Masculine. She opened her eyes and saw a tall, kind of lanky man. His hair, as black as the night, reached a little past his hips. He had the same neon green, cat like eyes Judith did. The skin tone was the same as well. He had finely chiseled features. He was pretty striking really. To think this was how Judith looked like as a man. Mr. Sunshine walked over to the female turned male.

"Interesting choice."

"I certainly think so." Judith said.

She was a little taken aback by how she, now he, sounded but he knew he'd get used to it.

"No body will recognize you." Mr. Sunshine said as he walked around him.

"Good."

"Not even your family."

"... That's fine."

"They'll wonder where Judith went. They'll probably think she's dead."

"I know." Judith was getting a little annoyed.

"They'll just cry and wonder what-"

"Sunshine! What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing."

"It sounds like you're trying to make me feel bad."

"Not true. I'm just pointing out the effects."

Judith rolled his eyes.

"So" Mr. Sunshine said. "What will you call yourself?"

Judith looked down at the him. He was surprised about his new height. He practically towered over the Voodoo priest.

"What do you mean?"

"You cannot go around saying you're still Judith Rubilia."

"Good point. I'm keeping the Surname though."

Mr. Sunshine was going to disagree on the decision, but shrugged. Judith was his own person. Let him do what he wished with his name.

"... Lothario." Judith said.

"Hm?"

"My new name. It's Lothario Rubilia."

"Yet another interesting choice."

"I know."

Mr. Sunshine chuckled and made his way to the exit, motioning for _Lothario _to follow him. He followed.

"Where are we going?"

"I wish to see how you're new power will effect the people."

"Use them as practice?"

Mr. Sunshine nodded. Lothario shrugged. He had no issues with it. Obviously he was going to use it on the male populace of Stilwater.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. His first toy

_**I'm just guessing ages here so... Yeah. Enjoy. :D**_

* * *

**Angelo Lopez**

**Age 27**

**Gunslinger**

**Los Carnales**

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lothario asked.

He had a car nearby burst into neon green flames. The man that was inside was one of his many abusive ex's

"It is. I'm happy to know you took my idea to heart." Mr. Sunshine said, nodding.

The two were leaning against the club On Track, just gazing into the fire as firemen tried to put it out. Lothario motioned to the club.

"Want a drink?"

Mr. Sunshine shook his head. The taller man shrugged and made his way to the entrance before the priest stopped him.

"You're going in?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you old enough?"

"Judith wasn't old enough. But Lothario is of legal age."

Mr. Sunshine followed him.

"You'll need an I.D."

"No I won't."

As if on cue a bouncer got in his way, requesting his I.D. With a wave of his hand the bouncer died of a snapped neck.

The duo casually stepped over the dead body and walked in the club, immediately greeted with loud music. The smell of alcohol was strong but the two ignored it and headed for the bar. Without really paying attention Lothario bumped into a man dressed in red and black, making him drop his drink. The colors he wore said he was part of the Los Carnales. Lothario was about to apologize but was cut of by the man, his Spanish accent clearly heard.

"What the fuck!? Watch where you're going Pendejo!"

"Look I'm sorry."

"Yeah I bet. You owe me a drink asshole."

"Excuse me? I don't-"

The man grabbed Lothario's hair and brought him down the lock eyes with him. Memories of the abuse Lothario suffered as Judith flowed through and tears ran down his face. The LC laughed.

"Such a bitch."

Lothario would have broken his neck, but fear and pain over shadowed anger. The man drank in the fear in Lothario's eyes, tugging harder at his long hair. He kneed Lothario in the face and shoved him to the floor. The LC chuckled as the younger man began to back away, too afraid to use the powers in his possession. Lothario wanted the gang banger to leave him alone. To be kinder. The two locked eyes. Too scared to realize it, Lothario had used his powers to change the gang bangers actions feelings toward him. The LC's eyes flashed the same red he wore and a look of compassion and worry graced his face. He offered his hand to Lothario.

"I over reacted. I'm sorry."

Lothario hesitantly took his hand and was brought back up from the ground that slightly glowed.

"I-I..."

The LC gave a kind smile.

"Why don't I buy _you_ drink."

"R-really?"

The man nodded, grabbing his hand and taking him to the bar. While Lothario found this odd and surprising, Mr. Sunshine found this incredible. Even _he _couldn't influence another in such a way. And he was ten times more powerful then his new partner. He stayed behind and watched as the gang benger bought Lothario a beer. When He took a sip, he to spat it out. It tasted so bitter to him. The LC chuckled.

"Not a fan of beer?"

Lothario only shook his head as he asked the bartender for some water. As an experiment, Lothario used a bit more of his power on the man who had hurt him earlier. The mans eyes flashed red again as he looked at up at Lothario. To the younger mans surprise, the LC looked at him with bedroom eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat. When he got his water he took a sip and almost did a spit take when he felt fingers running through his hair.

"So" The LC started. "What brings you to a place like this?"

"Uh... I-I'm new to the city. I came here cuz a friend recommended it."

"Hm. Well, this is a shit city. It's better you go somewhere else."

"Y-yeah..."

"Pretty dangerous too. Unless you have connections." He put his hand on Lothario's leg and spoke seductively. "And I have connections. Stick with me. I can take real good care of you."

Mr. Sunshine watched in interest. He was able to influence others physically. He could toss 'em to the side. He could lift them in the air. But Lothario. Lothario was able to change their emotions. He made the LC go from violent and Sadistic to kind and generous. And now the LC was flirting with him. It worried him a bit. He had to be careful around the younger man. If he wanted, Lothario could have Mr. Sunshine fall for him and hand over all his power. Of course that would be a problem. Lothario moved away from the LC a little.

"T-take care of me?"

"Oh yeah~"

Lothario eyed him. He used a little more of his power on the LC, seeing how he'd react. His eyes flashed red a third time. The lustful look in his eyes turned loving, though a bit of the lust was still there.

"Uh." Lothario scooted his seat away from the LC. "I never got your name."

"Angelo. Angelo Lopez." He moved closer to the sorcerer. "What you're name Mi amor?"

"L-Lothario."

"Lothario."

He kind of the liked the way he said.

"R-right."

Lothario paid the bartender for the drinks.

"I-I should go."

Without giving Angelo a chance to respond he ran off toward Mr. Sunshine. He's never been flirted with that way before. He didn't exactly find it a good experience.

"Having fun out there?" Mr. Sunshine asked.

"Not really. I should go home. My family is probably worried about me."

"They're worried about Judith. Don't you remember? _Lothario_?"

"Right. Forgot."

"Don't worry. I have somewhere for you to stay."

Lothario raised his eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

* * *

The night was already upon them by the time Sunshine brought his partner to his new home. However, when Lothario saw it he was anything but pleased.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Problem?"

"Yes there's a problem. Do you really expect me to live in a fucking _warehouse_!?"

Mr. Sunshine shrugged.

"Unless you have somewhere else to go."

Lothario only scoffed. The place was filthy. There dirt everywhere, rats scurrying around, garbage and rotten food on the floor and it smelled like something died in there. Lothario was going to say something to the voodoo priest, but when he turned to him he wasn't there. He didn't even hear him leave. He sighed and, after dusting it off, took a seat on a large box that was filled with... He didn't even want to know what it was filled with.

The ware house was huge. Cold. Dark. Lothario was kind of creeped out. Unfortunately, his imagination started running wild. He would never watch a horror movie ever again. He screamed when he heard someone knock on the back door. He ran over to answer it. When he did he was shocked. Angelo was standing on the other side of the door.

"A-Angelo? What are you...? Did you follow me here?"

"That's right. How could I keep away from you?"

"I-I'm sorry Angelo, but I don't-"

He yelped when Angelo grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't say Mi amor. Give me a chance."

"B-but we hardly no each other."

"So? We can learn. Isn't it part of the adventure or some shit like that?"

"Angelo-"

"I'm staying with you here."

"E-eh!?"

Angelo slid by him and looked around the ware house. He grimaced at it all.

"S-see? I live in a dump. I'm sure you wouldn't-"

"It'll take some work. But I'm sure I could fix this place up a bit. Lot of space you have here. Hell, I think you have the biggest ware house in Stilwater."

"W-well... Why do you want to stay?"

A small smile adorned Angelo's face as he looked up at Lothario.

"Te amo. I love you."

"Love me?! But we just met."

"I know. But ever since On Track, I couldn't stop thinking about you. My heart yearns for you."

Lothario didn't understand this. Then Angelo's eyes flashed red like before.

'Did... Did my powers enchant him?' He thought.

It was the only explanation as to way the gang banger loved him so deeply, yet only met him once. That look. That look in Angelo's eyes. The love. The desperation. The hope. Lothario knew that look all too well. He gave that look to many of his ex's. Then something clicked. This man was cruel to him earlier today. Like his ex's, Angelo had hurt him and called him a bitch. Now he was practically under Lothario's control. He could crush him the man like others have to him? He remembered what Sunshine had said to him on their first encounter.

I think it's time for _them _to become your_ toys._

Lothario grinned keeping back a chuckle. It was true. It was their turn to become toys for once.

'And it looks like I found my first toy.' He thought.

"Angelo, my dear. I am more than happy to return your feeling."

The biggest smile appeared on the gunslingers face. The two embraced and without a warning, Lothario pinned Angelo to the nearest wall. Angelo was Lothario's toy now. Toys are meant to be played with. And the two played 'till dawn.

* * *

**Hope you all like. New chapter coming soon. Please review**


End file.
